just an random short story
by Keepingthebeatssince1996
Summary: pay no attention just something random (sorta relates to masami iwasawa, but completely plot and characters)


They always say that things are more peaceful Christmas time. Were just like any other family, we have traditions. But most Christmas traditions are peaceful and everlasting. But our Christmas was the same as all ways, my mother and I would work for hours, my ten year old little sister would try to help but end up breaking and ruining things, while I would secretly try to clean up her clumsy mess before our mother finds out. And my lazy, good for nothing, drunk, bastard of a father would do what he do every year; sleep, drink and argue with my mother all day. Its just annoying how those two fight everday. As I set the ham in the oven and set the timer for forty-five minutes, I noticed my sister struggling to carry an box through the hall "I wonder what she is up to now" I thought. I walked through the hall, cautiously, not wanting to wake up my sleeping father. I crept through the halls until I reached the living room, there I saw an open box and saw my sister furiously trying to open an rather large leather bound book that sat across her lap. I kept inching closer and closer on the hard wood, polished floor until my weight created an small creak in the floor boards. My sister's head flew up fast in an quick motion. "oh, hey Mio-chan" said my sister, finally being able to open the book with the name "kourasawa family album" on the cover. "what in great Sapporo are you doing, Ryuko" I said looking in her blue eyes. "I'm just looking over our family album, that's all" said Ryuko with an great big smile plastered on her face. "well there isn't much to look at" I thought with an sly smile. "what's wrong onee-chan" said ryuko, rather loudly. "keep your voice down" I said, lightly whispering. Fear shot straight through her eyes as she lowered her head and took an glance down and muttered "sorry" under her breath and taking an quick look down the hallway. I walked over to the coach and took an sat down next to her and took an long, relieving sigh. "its ok ryuko" I said while patting her on the head. "did mother come back yet"? I finally asked. "no" she said, blankly. "oh well, that's ok, its no-" I was cut off by an swinging door and our mother coming in with an arm full of groceries. "damn" she said, walking into the kitchen and setting the groceries down on the table and grabbing an water bottle from the refrigerator. "close that door, will ya" our mother said, while taking an large draft of the soothing cold liquid. "mio, Ryuko, is your mother here" said our father from his room at the end of the hallway. "yes father" said ryuko with as much respect she can muster up. "good then, chahiro, get me a damn beer" said our father. Get off your ass and get it your self, Ryugo" said our mother from the kitchen. "hey, what did you say, you bitch" said ryugo, stomping in the kitchen with an threatening pace. "you know what I said" she yelled standing her ground. "you better watch your damn mouth then" he shouted. "well then what are you gonna do about it" chahiro said. Sensing the argument, I grabbed ryuko's hand and slowly backed out of the room. We sat down on the floor, backs against the wall for hours, trying to drown out the sounds of arguing. It starting getting violent thirty minutes ago. " you whore, do you think I don't know whats going on in this house" Ryugo yelled. "fuck you" screamed chahiro. I hunkered down lower and tightly pulled Ryuko closer. For nine years our parents has been arguing. The neighbors has called the police many times and as we walked from school we could hear them fighting twenty feet away. "how long is this gon- " I was cut off once again by the door slamming open but this time, our father came in, he took an glance at the both of us and then he snatched my sister ryuko and left out the door and slammed it shut. I was left dumbfounded, staring the door for what seemed like an eternity, our parents had fought for nine years but not once had they ever included us in there conversation. Ever since Ryuko was born, we have been on our own and I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Suddenly I heard an blood curdling scream. i ran out the door without much thought, only to find my sister being roughly gripped on the arm by our father, ryugo. I saw him took an long drink from an large glass bottle. "Hey bitch, who said you can come out" he said, spilling alcohol on the floor. Anger flared through the body, I found myself in an wrestling match with my father. I looked over to see my sister backing up towards the wall and sliding down it with an bloody lip and tears in her eye. I took another glance at her but before I could look back at him, I felt an very sharp pain in my head. I felt heaviness in my eyes and an severe migraine. I begain to fell down slowly to the floor. Laying there for a few moments, I began to feel wetness around my shoulders. I looked up at our plain white ceiling and turned my head to see my father holding our mother to the wall my eyes drifted slightly lower to see an pool of blood flowing away from me. My jet black hair, now crimson red stained, spayed out across the cold hard floor. I turned my head to the other said to see an liquor bottle with an fresh coating of blood, my blood. With my sure to be final thoughts, reminiscing in my mind "good riddance, to a cruel and unforgiving world such as our riddance to an neglectful mother and an abusive father. My only regret was not being able to protect you anymore, ryuko-chan, im sorry" and with that, my eyes fell slowly and completely . FOUR YEARS LATER I began to open my eyes slowly, blind by the white light. Slowly took in my surroundings, I noticed machines all around me and an Iv valve hooked up into my arm. I slowly sat up in bed taking an long look around the room, I saw flowers and several get well cards on the table beside me. A inaudible beeping could be heard coming from an machine on top of an plastic stand, it has an green light that flashed every five or so seconds. "what the hell" I said looking out side the window, only to find a park with children playing and adults jogging down the paths. Minutes later the door came open and two people dressed in medical scrubs came in. one of them came up to me with an surprised and relieved expressed. While the other yelled out the door. "she's awake, she's awake" he repeated. "awake what do they mean by awake, oh I'm so confused" I thought. A middle aged man with brown hair and an doctors coat walked in and took a seat at the foot of the bed. "so you truly are awake" he asked putting his hand on my forehead. I immediately swatted it away and glared at him. Its ok, if ur weak, believe it or not but you had been in an coma for four years, it's a shock ur still alive with the spinal and neural contusion that is" he said lifting his glasses up. "did you say coma" I said staring at him like he had two heads. "why yes, Mio Kourasawa, age fithteen of accident, currently nineteen years old, black hair, blue eyes, five'six, one-hundred-eighteen ponds, severe cranial injuries and contusions to the spin and skull, causing brain damages" he read from the clipboard that was attach to the bed. "but you're ok now" he said,writing down the date I woke up"december, 20, 2013 putting the clipboard back into the slot. "you are lucky now too, your parents was gonna pull the plug on you two years ago, but you were saved by an private company" he said with an hearty smile on his face "oh wow, my parents were just gonna let me die like that" I thought, smiling to myself and sitting back with an smile on my face. "whatever" I said and then let out an small chuckle.


End file.
